


Мечтая

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Гермиона мастурбирует





	Мечтая

Гермиона провела по соскам тыльной стороной ногтей, представляя, что это он коснулся ее груди. Слегка сжала соски и застонала, наслаждаясь этим ощущением боли. Легла поудобнее, раздвигая ноги, и пальцами левой руки скользнула меж бедер.  
  
В воображении Гермионы Северус Снейп в это время терзал ее губы. Она дотронулась до собственного клитора, начала его тереть, размазывая выступившую смазку и постанывая от удовольствия.  
  
Гермиона представляла отчима своего лучшего друга. С профессором Снейпом она познакомилась этим летом, когда Гарри пригласил ее к себе домой.   
  
Двигая рукой, Гермиона знала, что сегодня вечером она скажет «да», если ее парень Рон снова залезет к ней в трусики.


End file.
